


Danganronpa: Damocles Truth

by chamomile_pool



Series: Danganronpa: Damocles Truth [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomile_pool/pseuds/chamomile_pool
Summary: Ayako Mori, the Ultimate Child Caregiver, has been captured, and now begins a downward dive into the nature of despair. This is a continuous story comprised of short chapters that involve spoiler content from Danganronpa 1, 2, 3 the anime, Ultra Despair Girls, and potentially other installments in the series. This story does not involve characters or spoilers from Danganronpa V3. Be prepared for some heavy themes, philosophy, and character dissections as we unravel this story.





	Danganronpa: Damocles Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Story will be updated usually weekly, usually in small, easy-to-digest chunks. Thanks for reading~!

**01: Smoke & Rain**

The rain began to pour faster and heavier.  
  
Everything bends toward an extreme destination.  
  
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu sat on a green lawn chair, with his right leg crossed over his left, while his left foot occasionally tapped to a muffled beat. Ibuki was playing somewhere within the building. Although the door back inside was only a few feet away, out here on the patio, everything and everyone else seemed so far away.  
  
Fuyuhiko felt like he was living on his own island.  
  
Ibuki’s song clashed horribly with his mood, but he liked that. If he didn’t have some kind of external reminder that someone else was there, if his peaceful distraction was truly perfect, he would–  
  
“Young Master. I apologize for interrupting you.”  
  
Fuyuhiko startled upright into his seat when he heard the voice behind him. He jerked his head over his shoulder.  
  
“And,” Peko continued, adding a smile. “I apologize for scaring you as well.”  
  
“I wasn’t fucking scared!” Fuyuhiko turned his head forward again. He looked down over the edge of the balcony, down at the little men and women on the street with their umbrellas. “But for Christ’s sake, Peko, would it kill you to warn me before you do… Before you do that?”  
  
Peko loosened her smile and nodded cordially. “As you wish, Young Master.”  
  
Fuyuhiko watched the smoke from his cigarette immediately disappear in the rain.  
  
All these people… The talentless masses below him… Life must be so easy for them. Now, you couldn’t just say something like to one of them–they’ll try to flip it around on you and act like you got it easy because you have such an amazing talent–but not a single one of them would last a week in your shoes. The Kuzuryu Clan, especially–  
  
Peko placed her hand on Fuyuhiko’s shoulder.  
  
More smoke shredded by the rain.  
  
“Why are you out in the rain like this, Young Master? You may catch a cold.”  
  
“Like I care about some damn cold.” Fuyuhiko’s cigarette bobbed with each syllable. “I just happen to like the rain.”  
  
He couldn’t see it, but he felt Peko looking at him.  
  
“Is that a fucking problem?”  
  
Peko muffled a giggle into her hand.  
  
“Not at all,” she said. “It’s actually… cute.”  
  
Fuyuhiko glared up at her. “ _What_ did you just say?”  
  
Peko caught herself smiling and simply stopped as was necessary for the situation.  
  
“I think it’s admirable that someone in your position can step away from your responsibilities and everything that is weighing you down and find solace in something so simple and natural as a rainstorm.”  
  
Fuyuhiko studied Peko’s face, as if looking for something.  
  
“We’ve known each other our whole lives,” Peko continued, undisturbed. “No one knows Young Master better than I do. I can tell what you’re thinking and how you’re feeling, even when you are like this, hiding yourself away.”  
  
“Mind your own fucking business.”  
  
Fuyuhiko looked back down at the umbrellas.  
  
The silence grew until it was louder than the rain.  
  
“So… What’s up, anyway?”  
  
“Young Master?”  
  
“You wouldn’t be here if something hadn’t happened.”  
  
“Oh, yes. My apologies. In appreciating, as an onlooker, your vacation from your duties, it appears I shirked my own duties as well.”  
  
“... Just get on with it.”  
  
“They caught one of them.”  
  
Fuyuhiko ground his cigarette into the ashtray next to him. He held his hand over the spot for a moment, then moved his hand over a few inches to grab the fruit punch juice box next to it.  
  
“Who?”  
  
“There was no identification on her.”  
  
“Then how are we _certain_ –”  
  
“If Kazuichi’s intel is to be believed–”  
  
“Kazuichi? That’s the best we’ve fucking got?”  
  
“He confessed.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“...The one we’ve captured.”  
  
Fuyuhiko stabbed the bendy straw through the punch hole in the juice box.  
  
“They know their shit,” he said. “There’s no way you’re gonna get me to believe they fucking confessed without _some_ reason. They’re slippery bastards.”  
  
“Your presence has been requested inside.”  
  
“Get Mikan to do it.”  
  
“But Young Master, I was specifically asked to–”  
  
“I said get Mikan to fucking do it! ...I’m busy right now.”  
  
“I understand.”  
  
“Please, Peko… Tell them I’m busy right now.”  
  
Peko’s hand left Fuyuhiko’s shoulder.  
  
Fuyuhiko sipped the fruit punch from the bendy straw.  
  
All of those umbrellas. All of those talentless people. People like them are the ones who go on witch hunts the second they encounter someone they don’t understand or someone they are afraid of or (and this was all connected) someone they can’t _use_. They’re afraid of power, which means they’re afraid of talent, because deep down–  
  
“Wait, Peko. One more thing”  
  
He heard her steps abruptly stop near the door.  
  
Without turning his head, so his eye could linger on the people below, Fuyuhiko called back, “Don’t you ever forget, Peko. You’re _nothing_ but a tool to me. You’re _nothing_ but a tool to anyone. The moment you stop being useful to them, you’re worth less than trash... You got that?”  
  
Fuyuhiko tapped his foot to the beat he could still hear inside.  
  
“I am nothing but a tool,” Peko answered steadily. “I am a weapon for Young Master to wield. I will never be anything more than that.”  
  
Since Fuyuhiko was looking away from her, Peko didn’t feel like she had to hide the smile on her face.

 

**[to be continued in 02: Morale & Chains]**


End file.
